


good that- newtmas

by Thomas_Shucking_Sangster



Category: newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Banishment, Fluff and Angst, Gay, In the Maze, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Shucking_Sangster/pseuds/Thomas_Shucking_Sangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Thomas arrives in the maze he thinks nothing of the thin but quite muscular, dusty blonde haired boy, but just like a bomb, something ticks inside him when the blonde boys thick, sexy British accent rolls delicately through his ear drums, his whole boy shakes with electricity.</p>
<p>but things change, after only one night, tattoos appear, people forget, betrayal is brought up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. names newt...greenie

'Ahhhhhh' I breathed in heavily, what the hell? Why am I covered in water...

I suddenly felt the feeling of drowning in a cylidical shaped tube filled with liquid.

I cautiously knelt up to take in my surroundings,( although there wasn't much to look at), I was quickly elavating in a metal wired cage while a loud alarm was beeping in the distance.

I did the only thing that felt right.... 

"Helppppp"   
"Someone get me out of here!!!"  
"HEYYYYY" I screamed knowing no one heard me, I slunked back against the sharp and not very carefully constructed cage, thats when it came to a screeching halt.

I looked up while I heard a bunch of boys murmuring and whispering to each other, I didn't see anything though, someone lifted the lid of the cage and I was suddenly blinded by the overwhelming heat and brightness of the sun. 

Then, out of nowhere, a very muscular, tall boy, around the age of seventeen, jumps with a loud thud into the box beside me...

"Day one greenie, rise and shine"   
He said casually before almost yanking my arm off and throwing me sprawled out, on the surface above.

"Wh-a-wh-o-" I was cut off by something that caught me eye, a boy with fluffy dirty blonde hair a chiseled face structure and slim but musceled stature, he was perfect, WOAH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, I LIKE GIRLSSS!!! 

Now that I think, I don't even know if I like girls? I can't remember anything, not even my name?! "Why can't I remember anything?" I thought out loud. 

The beautifu- ah hem- the one with the dirty blonde hair put his hand out for me to get up, "what the hell is this place?" I ask him, petrified? He must of sensed my fear and put a hand on my shoulder, and said" there's nothing to be afraid of, greenie, we won't hurt you"- I cautiously take his hand and pull myself up, "we call this place the glade, its where we farm, build, sleep, eat, this is our home, your home, so anyways, the names newt, greenie".... 

I didn't say anything, I was lost in his beautiful dark chocolate orbs in his eyes and his sexy thick British accent , I almost whispered ' you're perfect..' But I held myself back. 

Authors note- hey this is Lucy, I love the maze runner so much and the thought of newtmas brings me soooooo much happiness, if you liked my story so far, could you comment or vote, I am so grateful for everyone's views or critism to make it better, 

Thanks again and remember, 

Newtmas...is good. 

Also I am on Instagram as:  
CHUMMYCHICKEN123 or just type in LUCY ROBINSON.


	2. im not gay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do apologise for how little these chapters are, i started writing this on wattpad a long time ago, also i have another fanfiction called the 12 days of newtmas, check it out!!

newt POV:

the box came up again today, along with that bloody awful siren, with it. honestly, the people who put us here couldn't even give us one smidge of happiness, Jesus.

anyway, new Greenie today, I wasn't thinking much of him, like all the greenies really, its because they're so damn annoying, Jesus, its like 20-questions with them! 

but today...today was different.

as the box came to a halt, I couldn't help feeling sorry for the Greenie, I mean I hadn't actually seen the greenie yet or known what he looks like, but you know that guilty feeling you get that crawls up your throat and just sits there, even though you know you haven't done anything wrong, that's what engulfed me.

we lifted the wired hatch off of the box and let the light pour into the murky, darkness of the box. a lonely boy with dark, chocolatey hair looks up at us, fear tattooed onto his eyes. my god he could have been the most beautiful being I have ever seen, I am actually quite certain that I was drooling.

I reached for my mouth and wiped the progressing dribble that was haunting the edges of my small, thin lips, hoping no one saw me.

damn.. im pretty sure my pupils are dilated.

I saw Gally giving the greenie a hard time, he pulled him sprawled out on the ground and laughed and with that, left. wow...he can be such an arsehole sometimes. CORRECTION: all the time.

I walked (well, more like hobbled, its this stupid limp) towards the Greenie, I was curious, and also feeling very flirtatious, what? stuck inside this hellhole for 3 years makes a guy, slightly gay, fine..a lot gay! 

I soothed the greenie and helped him stand, stretching my oddly long arms out to the perfectly sculpted boy...man that booty. 'ahem, newt your staring at his butt!' I alarmed myself, I went completely red and flushed, damn his sexy body!

thomas' POV:

as I got up, I saw newt staring at my back contentedly...'was there something on my back?' I thought, or was this fine piece of ass staring at my fine piece of ass...WOAH WTAF? I DONT LIKE BOYS....IM NOT GAYYYYYYY! 

I mean its not like I have a problem with gay people, or anything, its not bad, but im not gay, I..erm..okay maybe? ma-maybe im a little gay, so? that's not bad right? its definitely not bad if I get to hit that fine newtie booti- oh my god! where the hell did that come from, you know, I think I just tapped into my inner diva!

 

 

hey guys its lucy, I haven't got many views so far, but I am thankful for those views, maybe you could tell your friends though, anyways hope you are enjoying the story, I am in love with Thomas Brodie-sangster, raise your hand if you are too! so remember criticism is good, hate is bad, 

thankyou, newtmas..is good!


	3. newtie-pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's a little longer! enjoy!!

newts POV:

honestly I could bloody slap, and kiss this greenie all day long. he wont stop asking questions but when I answer them and he gets confused, he tilts his head to the side slightly and wrinkles his nose and eyes, its really quite adorable.

he must of seen my stares and my 'grin that's so big, he's surprised it doesn't hurt him' face, because he tilts his head like a lost puppy and smiles into my eyes. I turn away quickly, as my cheeks turn a dangerously blushed colour. "so..uh...Tommy....how you liking your first day in 'home sweet glade'" i turn my head to the clouds and do a welcoming motion with my arms, what I said must of been really cringey, because Thomas' nose wrinkles again, and he goes into an endless laughing fit, bringing me into the world of 'happy la la land' with him. 

FaNtAbUlOuS-tImE-sKiP----------------------

its a few hours since Thomas almost died of laughter, tears like a waterfall out of his eyes. I was actually contemplating taking him to Clint and Jeff, because I though he was going to throw up, and to be bloody honest, he lost a lot of fluids. I cant say it didn't make me overwhelmed with happiness to see tommy almost dying of laughter right in front of him; the funniest thing was, while tommy was crying of laughter, he was holding his cramped stomach, losing control of any other part of his body, sending his legs flying in the air, sending poor frypan-along with a basket full of fresh fruits ,veg , meat and milk, flying into a log quite far away, with a 'not-so-impressed-and-you-will-be-having-no-food-for-the-next-three-days' look smudged across his frustrated and shocked face.

I tried to hold back my laughter but I couldn't, sending my whole body shaking with laughter until I almost blacked out... 

\---------------------------------------------------------

we sat by the bonfire, it was about 10 o'clock (although we don't have watches, we have learned to read the sky and the suns position to decipher the time of day) and the party was in full swing. I walked towards tommy with a jar of a moonshine looking liquid in my grasp. I sat next to tommy and nodded as he started to talk about his day.

I looked at his beautiful face, the way the fire dimly carved the contours and caves of the boys chiselled face. your so beautiful...

"wait, what?" tommy asks, startled, "what, what happened? is something wrong" I reply quickly, somewhat shocked at tommy's sexy voice and the fact that he was snapped out of his daydream.

"you said...'your so beautiful'" he whispers back to me, looking deeply into my eyes, I see hope, and shock flutter in his dark oak orbs. bloody hell newt, you've got to stop speaking out loud..

"yeah you really do", tommy laughs, his expression changes from confusion to happiness almost in an instant. my heart flutters, does he really make tommy forget about his problems and just be happy...he shakes away the thought in his head, tommy isn't gay newt, he's about as straight a ruler, whereas I for one, are as straight as a circle, I huff. 

"I...I am...i'm..sorry..you can leave me if you want" tears threaten to spill out of my eyes like a waterfall, at any second. I look down at my hands and fiddle with the grass, refusing to meet his gaze.

"newtie...-" wait what did he call me, he must of realised what he said and blushed, he shook his head and open his mouth to speak again-"do you really think...im beautiful" he asks in a tiny innocent voice, damn it, why does he have to be so sexy. 

I feel a tear trickle down my cheek and into the contours of my face, I hear tommy softly sigh and I feel his warm breath against my skin, sending dozens of shock waves through me, making my body tremble, I've just now realised how close he is to me-"newtie..."- he uses the nickname again, sending a beautiful feeling rush through me, more tears begin to spill from the wells in my eyes.

he touches my face with his hand, and puts a finger underneath my wet, tear-stained chin, making me meet his gaze. he uses his spare hand to wipe a few escaped tears from my red-stained cheeks, he smiles at me lovingly, making my whole body surge with joy and my heart beats faster against his soft touch.

I move my gaze from his, I let a single tear run, "newt.. look at me" he speaks softly, I look into his sorrowful eyes. he wipes away my tear-" newt, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, and you bring me so much happiness, please don't cry" my heart melts at the beautiful words flowing from his perfect lips, tears well up in tommy's eyes- "and I- I know- w-we haven't known- eac-each other for- a l-long time but-" I cut him off my stroking his chin and cheeks, I cant wait any longer.

I put hands in his hair, tasseling it with my fingers, "newt, what are you-" I cut him off again, I feel kinda bad, I've been cutting his every sentence off for the last 5 minutes. I pull his head closer to me and I smash my lips onto his, he instantly follows, pulling on some of my hair, making me moan.

I close the aching gap between us, I quickly move my gaze from his love filled eyes to the atmosphere around us, everyone had gone to bed leaving them alone. I smile widely into the kiss and pull his head closer, if even possible. the session becomes passionate but not too heated. my grip on him tightens as he moves his cold hands up my shirt feeling my slightly defined abs, I moan into his mouth as shivers continue up and down my spine. I feel ecstatic as he takes advantage of my moan to slip his warm tongue through the gap exploring my mouth hungrily like he is looking for a diamond ring in a box of marbles. he bites my lip sexily, as I run my dainty fingers along the hem of his shirt.

I feel all over his body as if I was blind, I lean down and lift up his shirt slightly, kissing his highly defined abs, he moans loudly and bites his lip. "I love it when you bite your lip, its so sexy" I growl seductively, I cant believe that just happened! I'm so happy could die....

he bites his lip and his pupils dilate even more, leaving large gaping black holes swirling the centre of his eyes. "thank you...newtie" he chuckles, god even when he's being thankful he's sexy, oh lord what am I going to be like at church, or even worse...THANKSGIVING! oh lord...the thought turns me even more on.

I love you tommy...and I always will, no matter what" I purr at him, he bites his lip again, oh lord what is he doing to me...."I love you so much newtie pie...no matter what. good that?"

"good that" I reply wrapping my arms around his neck, "lets go to bed love"

"okay..newtie..but..-" he stutters nervously. I bring a hand to his cheek, "what it is love?" tommy bites his lip, my breath hitches. "will you lay with me...so I don't get lonely?" he asks cutely, I laugh slightly, his smile curves into a frown, "oh tommy, of course I will! I just laughed because you didn't need to ask, I will never leave you" I whisper into his ear. he shudders and presses his lips to mine. 

tommy climbs into his hammock, I climb in also, behind him. we face each other and I look deep into his eyes and I wrap my arms around his muscular build. I kiss his lips softly and he closes his eyes, I watch him for a moment, "you are so beautiful, you make my heart swell, I love you so much tommy, I promise I will never hurt you" his lips curve into a beautiful smile, I smirk and press his body close to mine, I begin to sing to Thomas. "night newtie pies, I love you so much" he slurs, once I finish,

"i love you more tommy, you are my world, night night" I smile, and with that he grunts, and we fall asleep in each others embrace.

 

Authors note:

hey guys, I know its REALLY long chapter, hopefully you guys like it, im actually really proud of this chapter, but tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback remember...criticism is good, hate is bad, 

as always I will see you later cupcakes, Lucy x

newtmas....is good.


	4. dont you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its getting pretty angsty up in here!

Thomas' POV:

since newt and i's beautiful 'session' yesterday, my dreams had been sweet and kind, whereas the ones I had napping yesterday made me helpless and weak; no one there to catch my fall. but now, now I had my newtie-pies. 

I woke up to the sense of an empty embrace, I shivered feeling a cold space where newt was sleeping last night. where is he? I panicked, what if newt didn't mean yesterday? oh god, oh god? what if he doesn't love me? suddenly a small, feminine voice whispered "course he doesn't, your worthless" the voice sniggered, what the hell? the words felt like daggers in my heart, they actually physically were extremely painful, like someone was trying to speak telepathically to me!

the voice continued to taunt me, whispering some things, but then shouting others, sending my ear drums into overdrive:

"your a piece of worthless crap, trailing after him" the voice laughed,

"he's isn't even gay"

"you do realise we were controlling him the whole time?"

"LIKE IM CONTROLLING YOU NOW"

"you'll never escape my grasp, I will taunt you till your mine, tommy"

"oh and just so you know, newts memory has been wiped of last night, remember? you were all over him, yeah? he has no 'shucking' idea..."

oh my god? who did this? the voice was real, I wasnt thinking it.

my newt, my baby newt.

"ha! he isn't your baby tommy, I am"

"GO AWAY, GET OUT MY SHUCKING HEAD, GET OUT, ONLY NEWT CALLS ME TOMMY, LEAVE ME ALONE, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT..." I repeat breaking down.

all I remember was me screaming, sweating feeling daggers in my head as a sweet voice mimicked me and insulted me, tears poured out of my eyes till they hurt. next all I saw was alby, running up to me, people shaking me, but something held me down, I couldn't get up or say anything, I was possessed or something, all I felt was tears coming out of my eyes, and "GET OUT" still climbing out of my throat.

the last thing I saw was...newt, he was holding me, with an emotionless face, no tears, no worried eyes. just a plain, stern face. I managed to murmur something before blacking out, into a sleepless slumber,

"newt...don't you remember?"

____________________________________________________________________________________

newts POV-

all I saw when I woke up this morning was thomas' arm around me, what the hell? why was I in his bloody bed, we aren't together! why cant I remember last night? I released myself from his grip and shook my head...this, whatever this was, was wrong.

I went to get breakfast, I still couldn't remember last night, I huffed. alby walked over and my eyes lit up, now was my chance to ask about last night!

"hey newt" alby smiled, tired.

"hey...um..so..uh." I stammered. "do you know what happened last night? I mean, I cant recall a single thing, I probably just drank way to much of gallys piss-tastic ale."

"not really, well we had the bonfire and we danced and gally had a fight with alec, but that was it really, why?" he told me, concerned.

"oh no reason, its just...I cant even remember before that, I mean, like the whole of yesterday, apart from Thomas coming up, that was all?!" I said

"thats so weird? maybe gallys piss-tastic ale, really does have that effect on people, ay?" he laughed quietly, then he frowned, "wait...don't you call him tommy?"

what? why would I call him tommy, im so confused? "i cant recall doing so...hmm"

"hmmm..indeed-" he sighed, so did I, as I turned my neck towards thoma-tommy? 

I start to recall myself calling him that...

"newt...what the hell is that on your neck?" he asked, confused. I felt my neck, it felt quite sore and bumpy like, stitches? I turned so alby could take a look.

"you have some stitches... and a tattoo?" he breathed heavily, pulling my neck hem slightly down.

he about to say something, when his breath hitches....."it says, 'newton, subject A5 to have relationship with subject A2, to be killed by A1" 

what the hell does that mean? I start to panic, who is A2 or A1?

"Alby..wha-" im cut off by a continuous shriek...we run out to see tommy gripping his head, turning his knuckles white...he is keeled over...screaming,

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT OF MY MINDDDDDDDDDDD, GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" tears stream down his sweat ridden and blood-flushed face. he started to fall, we ran over and the other gladers came over and tried to calm him down. maybe what happened to me, happened to him.

I took hold of tommy, something flicked inside me, I stared at his beautiful face, angelic. a rush of tingling shoots through me, I love this boy, but like the tattoo on my neck, and the lack of emotion on my face, a voice is in my mind telling me its true... "Thomas is mine, newt. back off"

tommy opens his eyes a little, stops thrashing and yelling and whispers a whisper so tiny, barely audible but I hear it loud and clear, 

"newt...don't you remember?" he puzzles, I don't remember, but it itches the back of mind.

I stare at his beautiful face as he drifts off peacefully.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

omg omg PLOT TWIST :) ARE YOU GUYS SURPRISED?

sorry, but I couldn't just do a normal newtmas book, oh no, this one is pretty shucked up!!!

I BET YOU GUYS CAN GUESS WHO THE VOICE IS? IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU THOUGH.

anyways as always thankyou guys for all you votes and comments and reads!! :) also criticism is good!

seeya on Saturday cupcakes, (I update every 2 days; tues,thurs,sat) 

lucy x

 

newtmas...is good


	5. dont call me that!

newts POV:

the dreams of falling into oblivion seem like heaven, compared to death wishes that are my sleepless slumbers.

all I dream about is tommy. dead. defeated. lifeless. helpless...

then a simple twitch, tremble...everything stops, he stirs, making my heart flip and swells to the point of explosion.

"tommy?"

"newt" he whispers sickly,

"please, tommy, please"

__________________________________________________________________________

thomas' POV:

I hear someone crying, in the distance.

its a light....I walk closer...NO, THOMAS FIGHT IT, YOU HAVE TO DO THIS FOR NEWT!!

I cant, I sob silently, I cant. just one movement, tell him i'm here, i'm okay. 

my hand twitches...please be enough.

suddenly reality washes over, and so does a thick layer of fresh pain, like a scab. I'm healing, but its going to take more than that to heal the broken boy in front of me.

"tommy?" I hear newt gasp,

"newt" I manage to stifle,

"please, tommy, please" he begs.

I cough, uncontrollably. he brings me up so my back touches the bed post.

"thankyou newt, I love you, you know that? you are amazing and I love you, im gonna get us out of here, okay?" I try to succumb, even with the pounding head ache.

newt just stares at me...confused, uncomforted? I try to get my head around it.

and like the headache, it hits me like a ton of bricks...

"you don't remember?" I murmur, I stare at my lap, intertwining my fingers uncomfortably, 

"no..im sorry tommy" he says concerned,

"tell me..." I whisper, staring into his bloodshot eyes, he must of stayed with me, stayed and comforted me while I was out..cold, he must of felt something for me, he couldn't of just forgotten? could he? I started to get angry...someone did this to him...

"hmm, what is it... Thomas" that broke my heart , that one simple word, made my whole world implode.

I started to sob now, I couldn't help the tears flowing, he might as well of shot me through the head....

"...tell...meeee..y-you...love...m-mee" I mumbled, between sobs. I stared into his beautiful eyes.. searching , searching for that one hopeless feather, still drifting through the wind, that single petal on the dainty red rose...

nothing.

there was nothing...

just confusion..

he shuffled backwards a bit and scratched the back of his neck...

"look Thomas...you seem like a nice boy, but I don't love you, I cant love you, we only just met?"

I gave him a look of despair and horridness.

"then why? why'd ya stay newt"

"i care for you Thomas, like I care for the others..." I started to cry again...

he tried to comfort me.

he stepped closer... I don't know what came over me but...

"DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR ME, YOU LIED TO ME, YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME....GET OUT! I screamed and cried, it felt right, the words poured out of me like vomit, I just broke down...

"but...tommy-" 

"NO..NO..." I started to calm down, but I was still angry...

"DONT...YOU EVER C-CALL ME..T-TOM-MY...EVER AGAIN!" I shouted...

"okay..im so sorry...Thomas" then he broke down crying and ran out,

I wanted to go after him, but I didn't.

that one word felt like someone twisted my insides and punched me in the heart over and over again...

"please, newt, please-"

"-remember"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

authors note:

OOOOOOHHH THE FEEELLLLLS, I'm happy where the story is going so far but if you have any suggestions or questions, just ask, I'm an open book (I mean about the story).

seeya on Thursday, I've changed it up since I didn't upload on Saturday,

seeya cupcakes,

Lucy x

newtmas....is good.


	6. it wasnt me!

newts POV:

what...the...hell?

why is this happening to me? I cant move. im trapped inside my body.

why did I say I didn't love him? it wasn't me, it was like I couldn't breath, like someone else was controlling my mind and my mouth, the words spoken out of the devil in my mind, were horrific, lies, sweet, innocent lies. 

it was like the sound of metal against metal, as the words spoke; the pain was unbearable , but something poised my spine to a profound position so I didn't lurch over in pain.

I tried to speak, but anything that came out was just the creatures venom.

TIMESKIP  
_-----_----_----_----_---_

I went to find Tommy to apologise for what happened earlier, I just hope it doesn't happen again, it breaks my heart to fight with him. 

I love him so much.

I walked accross homestead, my head hung low in fatigue.

I went back to his room to talk to him, but when I got there, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Tommy?" I shout-  
"Where are you, Tommy?"

No answer. 

I gave up after a while, just as I walked out, I heard the greenie alarm go off! Weird? The alarm doesn't go off for another couple days!

I ran over as gally jumped into the box. "Its a girl" he states, confused. The girl looks unconscious on the hard ground.

He picks something from between her slim fingers, he unfolds a piece of scrapped paper, it reads:

'She is the last one, ever.'

Everyone goes back to work as usual whereas some of us are to look after the girl, then suddenly, as we are bringing her from the box, she screams a single word which breaks my heart...

"THOMAS" 

My heart stops beating and we all turn to see the girl on her feet, glaring at someone..me. 

That's odd I thought. 

I see Tommy running towards her, I walk slowly towards them, I need to explain myself to thomas. 

"Thomas..I, I need to tell you something.." 

"Can it wait" I look up thinking it was Thomas who spoke, but it was rather the girl, she snarled at me and mumbled something to herself. 

Her voice sounded really familiar but I couldnt put a hold on it. 

Tommy just looked down at her, guilt laced in his eyes. 

"Newt, I think you should just go" he whispered, the girl smiled,

"But Thomas, I didn't mean what I said, it wasn't me, I couldnt speak, please believe me...?" Tears started rolling down the crevices of my face.

"Newt..I..I..cant" 

"Please...Tommy...please " 

"Just go, please just-" 

The girl got up and pushed me over, 

"You heard him, LEAVE" 

I whimpered at her cruel voice and slumped away, taking one last look at tommy, the love of my life had a single tear tumbling down his cheek, I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was okay, but I couldnt. 

Before I left, I found a small note like the one in the girls hand. 

I unfolded the paper, and my legs trembled under my torso at the words written in poison ink,

'Theresa Agnes, subject A1in love with A2, to kill subject A5- though problems intervened include relations between A2-A5' 

_--------------------------------

Authors note:

Thanks guys for voting and commenting it means so much to me, ide love to hear what you think about it so far...

I have plans for this in the future, sorry it took so long to update 

Seeya later cupcakes, 

Lucy x

Newtmas....is good


	7. he doesnt deserve you...babe

thomas' POV:

why?

why is she like this with him? he doesn't deserve this, I mean he did break my heart into a million pieces and stomped on it, with every inch of his body? but still...

NO! Thomas don't think like that!!! he doesn't even love you..my thoughts were interrupted by the last person I wanted to talk to-

"hey tommy" the girl shrilled, a sickly sweet smile, taped her mouth.

okay, im not denying she is attractive, but im not into her like this...and something tells me that she probably wont take no for an answer, 

"hmph" I sighed in return, my thoughts wandering to a certain blonde.

"okay...what's up..babe?" I winced at the last word,

"nothing, im fi-fine" I couldn't let that word go. 

'babe?...babe?....babe?' I shudder at the bitter-sweet sound of the word...

that's what newt should be calling me...

"hellloooo...tommy" okay that's it.

"don't...c-call me that!" I choked, gritting my teeth with anger

"but why not? it sounds so good on you!" was she flirting with me?

"just please, im just trying to cope with something right now, so just.."

"hmm, okay, well come talk to tess" she smiled meekly, she knows im hiding something.....

she pats her lap gently, yet eagerly. 

I sit near her, but just enough space to tell her, well, im not interested. 

ewww....she keeps biting her lip....its only hot when newt does it.

"-a-hem..well, no-no, im fine really" I smile meekly, 

she scoffs "yeh, yeh. course you are-" her smile falters slightly, like she's just realised her whole life, she's been doing everything wrong. {an/ *coughs* which she has}

"wait..this is about newt. isn't it?" she looks at me sternly, no sympathy clouding her bright blue orbs, whatsoever.

"Oh god, fucking hell, tom you've got to get over yourself!" she yells, its breaks me apart a little, I start to tear up.

"tom, im sorry but listen, you cant just go back to him..." I contemplate what she is saying for a minute before strangling a sentence out of myself, but it just comes out like a hoarse, choked sob-

"y-you're right-" why is she looking at me with a hopeful glint in her eyes? ewwww..."- I need to apologise...I will go find him"

I start to stand, before im yanked back down. ouch, how is she so strong?

"tom...you know that's not what I meant" she puts her arm around me "-anyway, he doesn't deserve you....babe" 

something twitches inside me;

================================

"you belong with me, babe" the sweet voice spat.

I writhed in pain, trying to get the voice out of my head..

================================

I yelp and swing her arm from around me; I stumble and step backwards with horror/ anger filled eyes.

"tom, wha-"

"DONT YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN, HOW DARE YOU...HOW DARE YOU TELL ME IM WORTHLESS AND THAT IM CRAP, I BET YOU DID THE SAME TO NEWT, OH GOD I BET THATS WHAT HE WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT....OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF KLUNK, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, BEFORE I FUCKING HURL YOU WHERE THE GREIVERS SLEEP-" she doesn't look sad, upset, nervous, scared or even angry. she looks plain. emotionless. I shiver..

"- oh and by the way...say hi to the grievers for me, you'll be dining with them fairly soon" I seethed at her and turned around, but just as I was about to walk away, a firm set of hands gripped my throat from behind.

Theresa. 

"ge-get the..get the hell o-off of me.." I choked out,

I couldn't breathe. its felt like someone was physically squeezing and ringing out my lungs like they were soaked clothing. or a stress toy. I felt my source of life being emptied infront of my very eyes.

her eyes were also empty, I guess someone already squeezed the life out of her already. not that I wasn't tempted to do that when she wasn't throttling the life out of me. 

I saw my sad, short life flash in my eyes, the memories beyond the walls {an/ hehe} of the swipe, untraceable. newt. newt is- was my life.

"newt" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

newts POV- 

I saw Thomas and Theresa go into the woods before, but I haven't seen them since.

horrifying thoughts rush through my mind at this...ewww. no. tommy's gay..i think.

I shake the thoughts away and head for the woods; at a rapid speed, I didn't even realise I was keeping constant.

I ignore the pain that shoots up my left leg from walking so fast, especially when the shovel I was gripping tightly, smashed against my ankle with a painful thump.

I also ignore the shouts and comments from zart and the other gardeners.

 

but when I reach the woods all I hear is shouts and cries and then-

they just, stop. so suddenly?

I walk further and what I see almost makes me puke with anger.

a surge of power rushes through me when tommy squeaks a small, hopeless,

"newt.." 

I wipe that smirk off her smug, fuck-ugly face..

when my bony fist connects with her chin.... sending her flying into a tree with a yelp, and I just cant help rolling up my sleeves, a smirk stitched onto my face-

"like a boss" I scowl, 

before helping Thomas regain consciousness. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

authors note-

 

OMFG ITS BEEN SO LONG, IM SO SORRY....

I TRIED TO PUT A BIT OF HUMOUR IN WITH THIS, JUST TO BRING THE SADNESS AND ANGER FROM A CERTAIN BETRAYER DOWN A BIT.

seeya later, cupcakes,

lucy x

newtmas.....is good.


	8. you'll watch, and i'll enjoy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry, there's blood and stuff in this chapter, just a warning!!

thomas' POV-

and then all I heard was a loud sensation of skin against skin (A/N wow, that wasn't supposed to sound so rude :')), and Theresa went flying across the mossy ground; sprawled like a shy mouse attacked by a hungry cat (A/N again...ooeeeuurrrr).

"like a boss" really?

I laughed loudly; almost too loudly, weird for someone who almost got throttled to death and watched their soulmate flatten their friend. 

newt furrowed his eyebrows as his brown orbs swam to find mine. he gave me an empathetic smile, which made my heart basically fall out my arse. 

"wow, you seem very proud of yourself- don't you blondie?" I queried,

he winked at me and flashed me a toothy, infamous smile. god damn...even his teeth are adorable.

"maybe, I mean I did just save your bloody life, but um-kay, I can deal with a bit of modesty" I grinned at him.

he walked over to me, before embracing me in a heart-warming cuddle, awwww hes a cuddler. even better.

when we pulled back, I managed to get a waft of scent from his neck; delicious, that's the only way I can describe it, delicious. 

he smiled at me then, I swear a thousand cells in my body just burst from the sexiness of that smirk, thin but soft lips, perfectly shaped face, beautiful, beautiful dark brown eyes you could just get los-

"-tommy? you ok? your staring at me"

"don't flatter yourself, newtie" i grinned.

It was like everything was back to normal.

Suddenly i saw figure in the near distance sprint up to us.

"NEWT WATCH OUT!" i screamed, but theresa had already tackled newt to the ground with a loud and powerful thump.

Newt screamed and i ran over trying to help, but just then, theresa just stared at me and crawled over to me like a predator stalking its prey.

"the-theresa what are you-"

And the next thing i know, im surrounded by darkness.

___________time skip__________________ 

I wake to see a certain slint-head glaring at me.

"what the hell is wrong with you, i mean seriously-"

I was cut off- yet again- by theresa pointing her grubby finger at a tree, in which my angel was tied up and covered in a thick, sticky red substance. Blood. His blood. 

"NEWT, NEWT PLEASE WAKE UP" i cried.

Newt moved slightly and slurred.

I looked down at myself; covered and scorned in lashes and bruises. Tied up with a thick, frayed rope. 

"now, you say nothing, you are going to watch, and i am going to enjoy this, while your little boyfriend here gets tortured"

"like i was tortured watching you and him, and i couldnt do anything about it, till it was too late so, your going to watch till its too late"

"Theresa....please do-dont do this-" i cried helplessly, barely being able to speak a word.

"-oh, and by the way, for every shout or scream you make, he gets another stab"

She walked swiftly over to my helpless angel. 

She whipped out her knife and cut a cool straight stripe down his forearm, he whimpered, obviously too weak to shout. Blood spurred out, unable to stop flowing.

"STOP- STOP PLEASE JUST-"

Thats when i heard it-

"hello? Is anyone there....?" 

Gally?


	9. when everything comes undone

Thomas' pov:

"gally?" 

"Thomas?, what are you doing here, everyone's looking for you's guys-"

he stopped, exasperated, when he saw what had become of Thomas; two black eyes, bruises eating away at his once milky flesh.

prints pulverised into his neck like hand prints in a cement tile.

"Thomas" he whispered, frightened "oh go-god, w-what happened?"

Thomas weakly held up his shaky finger to a very disturbed looking Theresa, climbing desperately up a tree with newt hanging off of her back like a rag.

a silent tear swept over his face as a knowing look brushed onto gally's. 

he loved him; he loved newt.

why did she have to take him away from him, oh god why he thought.

but Thomas was too weak. too weak to stand. too weak to stare. too weak to notice; his love of his life slowly being lifted to the highest heights. 

but even if he'd known, he couldn't of done anything about it, oh no! no, Theresa is too maliciously evil to stop now, and there's no stopping her.

all he saw next was a distressed gally scream at Theresa while a figure fell from the forestry above; an angel, he thought, an angel.

then. blackness.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

he awoke to the painful humming of a drill-like pounding in his head. the dreams were oddly comforting, while in his slumber, no dreams of hurt or pain or newt or a hurting newt in pain.

no, nothing.

he dreamt nothing.

yet t'was a comfort.

he stirred as the realisation of the night before, swallowed his memories like a black hole.

he edged his eyes open, a little at a time, eager to see light once more, yet willing himself to fall once again, into a deep sleep like slumber.

at first all he felt was pain, pain, white hot pain, pain and love.

love for his love.

the blinding light soon vanished into respectable brightness, so he could wander with his eyes.

first he looked behind a wooden headboard, at the same time noticing the medicinal scent lingering in the air; ah. the med-jacks. 

then he looked in front at the oak door, and the straw dome, the structure was made from.

then he looked to the left; the bed was empty. okay.

then he looked to his right; a figure. long frame, tucked under the covers. but he caught a glimpse of the figure moving, and out popped a tuft of hair from their head.

what?

no.

 

 

theresa?

\----------------------------

 

A/N- its been awhile, i do apologise, but this story is coming to an end, and ive just had so much on.

thankyou guys for voting, commenting, viewing and all.

also, i have got a new story coming up as i think i have already told you it will be called,

"the 12 days of newtmas" it will be beginning on the 13th dec, and finishing on 25th dec.

also please don't judge, but if you are a fan, i have another account called,

louis_is_not_on_top, where i have started writing a larry stylinson book.

by all means you don't have to read it, like any of my fanfictions, but please don't hate on me because i like 1D, i know most of you's guys are too thoughtful to do that, but just a little reminder,

seeya later you cheeky frauleins,

lucy x

newtmas....is good.


End file.
